Whiskey Lullaby
by I-suffer-from-OJD
Summary: Songfic.Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.When Lily gets caught cheating,Joe just can't take it.Rated T for some suggestive themes.


**Hey,guys.This is just a little side-project I'm doing.I ran out of ideas for my story 'Real Life Juno',so I'm taking a break.It's a song-fic of the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.It is a very sad song.You should really listen to it,if you already haven't.It's mainly about Lily,Miley and Joe.So yeah,read on!**

**Oh,yeah!!I OWN NOTHING!!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Lily sat on her bed,crying.Her and Joe ahd such a strong relationship,why did it have to come to this?Everyday,Joe would tell her how much he loved her and he would never leave her.Lily said the same,but couldn't keep the promise.

Joe was going over to Lily's house when he caught her.He walked in on it all.Lily was on the couch,kissing some guy he didn't even know.He never thought Lily would sink so low.

She tried to explain everything,letting the lies grow deeper and deeper,until she couldn't take it anymore.She confessed to the whole thing,leaving Joe sad,alone and heartbroken.She never planned on it getting this bad.She was just hoping not to get caught.She hasn't talked to Joe for 2 days now and she was beginning to get worried.

She made her way to Joe's house,not knowing that 2 days ago was the last time she would see him.2 days might have been just enough to calm him down,but she didn't try.She knew it wouldn't work,so she didn't even try.

She opened the door to Joe's room and walked over to his bed,almost fainting when she saw him.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

She fell to the floor,crying,as she picked up the note.No one was home that day,so they didn't know.She looked at him as he layed there,lifeless._"I love you,Joe.I never thought it would come to this..."_she whispered.

Downstairs,Joe's parents and brothers came in the door.Joe was usually there to greet them,but this time it was different.Lily came downstairs,crying._"He's dead."_she said.Everyone just looked at Lily like she was crazy.None of them thought she was telling the truth.

Lily still dragged them upstairs to where he layed.Joe's mother lost it just like Joe did.Nick,Kevin and Frankie tried to stay strong and be a man.But,when your own brother dies...ther's no such thing as being a man.Nick came over to Lily and hugged her,making both of them cry even more.

Joe's father tried just as hard as the boys to stay strong,but sadness overcame him.He cried just like everyone else._"And it's all my fault."_Lily said through tears.Everyone tries to deny it,but Lily still thought it was true.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

She tried so hard,harder than you can imagine,to overcome her despression.She tried therapy,family,anything to help,but othing could fix her broken heart.She couldn't live with out him.It was im possible.She went to the bar every night,trying to drink it off,but it didn't work.She had to be with him.She had to...

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Miley was just visiting Lily when she found her.Her life was pretty much nothing without her mom and her two best friends..No matter how sad she was,she wouldn't do that.She wouldn't make her family suffer from a third loss.She wanted everything to be ok_..._

_Lalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalaaaa_

**So yeah.Pretty sad song.I hope you guys liked it.It was one of my best-written stories.Thank you for reading.Love you.**

**I-suffer-from-OJD**

**Shelby**


End file.
